Games are fun (Jeff the Killer FanFic)
by CatCapricorn
Summary: Silver The Killer Shows up and decides to play a little game with Jefferey.
1. Silver The Killer

Silvers POV:  
>I sighed as the girl ran down the hall. Why do they always think they can get away? I mean it's not even worth the time to run away. Because honestly you're going to die either way. I rolled my eyes when she ran into the woods behind her house. Really? Why would you run into the woods when you could run to town and get help? I mean haven't you ever seen a horror movie? I continued to walk casually knowing I would find her either way. Plus she can't really run all that fast. I got tired of chasing her so I threw my knife and hit her in the back. She collapsed to the ground and I ripped my knife out of her back smiling as I heard her pleas for forgiveness and to stop. I let out a long sadistic laugh.<br>"Ya' know. When a stranger knocks on your door at night you shouldn't answer it. But I guess that information's useless now. "I flipped her over so I could see her face. I then smiled a sadistic and creepy smile.  
>"Good night. Sleep tight. Don't let the dead bite~" I said in a sing song voice over and over as I stabbed her and watched her eyes go wide in terror and shock. When I finished she was bloody and mangled mess. I smiled and laughed.<br>"Awe. You let the dead bit. Oh well. It was fun while it lasted." I stood up and licked my knife clean.  
>I adventured further into the woods and rested into a tree closing my eyes. I was drifting off to sleep when I saw someone getting closer. They looked up at me and I could see threw the darkness that he had a knife and his sweatshirt was covered in blood. I blinked a few times and sat up jumping down standing in front of him just now noticing his beautiful smile carved into his face.<br>"Go to sl-" I cut him off by pulling out my knife.  
>I smirked, "Don't let the dead bite." I took down the hood of my hoody and gave him a sadistic and creepy smile.<br>I could see he was growing angrier and angrier each given moment. He lunged at me at inhuman speed and straddled me as he raised his arm up clutching his knife.  
>"Go. To. Sleep!" He was about to stab me but stopped just above my chest.<br>"What?" We both asked at the same time.  
>He tried it again and still couldn't do it. He tried another, and another but each time his arm would stop just before my chest. I all of a sudden felt something hit my head and I blacked out.<p>

I woke up to a dark room I reached for my knife in my boot but i couldn't reach because I felt my arm restrained. I pulled harder and tried to move but I was strapped to a wall. I yelled in frustration and a light was turned on. I glared at the man before me. He had raven black choppy hurt and a smile carved into his face. He had leathery pure white skin and he wore a white hoody. I glared daggers at him when another person walked in. It was a guy with pure white skin, no face, and tentacles.  
>"I swear when I get out of these stupid chains. I'm killing both of you." I said threw gritted teeth.<br>The one in front of me laughed and slapped me. I could feel the instincts to kill him kicking in. I had hatred and fury written all over my face. I leaned forward inches from his face.  
>"When I get free. Don't let the dead bite." I started giggling like the insane maniac I am.<br>They left and I moved in my seat so I could grab my spare knife that was strapped to my back. I grabbed it and cut free. I smirked and sneaked out of the room turning all the lights off and blasting the song 'coming undone' by Korn threw the house using there stereo in the living room and connecting my IPod. I stayed in the shadows as I heard people shuffling to turn the lights on. When the lights to the living room I giggled catching the attention of the people in the door way.  
>"I said I would get free and that I would kill you." I gave a creepy smile and started singing.<br>"Good night. Sleep tight. Don't let the dead bite~!" I let out another laugh as I jumped for the boy with raven hair.


	2. Games?

I jumped at the boy with raven black hair. I landed on top of him and rite as I was about to stop him a tentacle grabbed my arm. I quickly cut it without thinking hearing something yell in pain. I pushed my blade to his neck and leaned in. I giggled.  
>"You know you're sort of cute in a sadistic creepy way. Hmm." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before I started to cut into his neck. Though before I could do any serious damage I was ripped off of him. I growled and kicked the guy who grabbed me and kicked him where-the-sun-don't-shine. He dropped me and i lunged again only to be caught and stretched to where it was like I was chained to that stupid wall again. I growled and looked down acting defeated.<br>"Are you done yet mortal?" I heard a sophisticated yet slightly annoyed voice ask.  
>I started giggling and singing my song over and over but this time I added the verse you really don't want to hear.<br>"Good Night. Sleep Tight. Don't Let The Dead Bite. When you fall. I yank you up with the rope of blood~. Yes you cry for your life. No one hears~ you. I get closer you scream louder. I cackle for your pain~ Good Night Sleep Tight. Don't. Let. The. Dead. Bite." I snapped my head up and a very creepy smile was spreading as my grip on my knife got tighter. As I was about to make my move the raven haired guy stabbed my gut. I didn't even flinch I just looked down at it and smiled.  
>"Awe~ I got stabbed. It's okay~ I like a challenge." I kicked my leg free and then yanked my arm cutting the 2 tentacles that where still holding me. I kicked the boy in front of me and he flew into a wall. I heard others running towards the room and I stood waiting for them with a sweet and almost innocent smile. When I saw them walk in I walked over to the raven haired boy and picked him up by his neck slamming him into the wall.<br>"All I wanted to do was kill in peace. Will I ever get that? Probably not. Though you seem like a fun group to torture and I obviously have nothing better to do so." I squeezed his neck harder as he clawed at my hands.  
>"Wait!" I lessened the grip around the guy's throat and he gasped for air I looked over at the guy with no face in tentacles.<br>"You like killing rite?" He asked as he cautiously stepped forward.  
>"Well like is really an understatement." I said shrugging.<br>"How about you stay here with us and become a creepy pasta? We all kill for a living so why not join us?" I thought about my options.  
>"Let me think. Kill everyone here or live here with you in peace and kill for fun." He nodded and I sighed dropping the guy I was strangling.<br>"Fine. But under one condition!" He looked at me and motioned for me to carry on.  
>"I have a friend. Her names Jacey though she goes by Jacey the Insane. We kill people together a lot. She's 11. She's like my sister. I'll only join you guys if she can too." He looked at me and sighed before nodding his head.<br>I smiled and jumped in place, "YAY! Jacey is going to love this! Oh by the way my name is Silver but Jacey calls me Silver the Killer." I shrugged and heard the boy on the ground coughing. I looked at him and sort of felt bad. I crouched down and reached out to touch him but he swatted my hands away. I glared and he let me touch him. I felt him tense when I touched his neck. I sighed and asked him where he had put my back pack that I always had he pointed to the couch and I picked it up walking back over to him. I rummage through it tacking out some bandage and cream.  
>"Here the cream will make the prints of my hands go away in about 3 to 4 days. You can also bandage the cut I don't think it's too deep so it should be fine." He took the cream and bandages and I stood up all eyes on me.<br>"You all act like you've never seen a girl who likes killing people for a living before. Now. I have to go meet with Jacey so how the hell do I get back there?" Mr. No face -because currently I know no one's names- walked over to me making a portal. I smiled and walked through it. When I came out I was in the woods in front of the girl I had killed earlier. Though now it was day time. I quickly grabbed her and threw her in the bushes. Nobody will miss her. I walked to the usual meeting spot for me and Jacey and waited. We met here every day to see if we wanted to kill together or just to hang out. I heard some rustling and Jacey walked out.  
>"Jacey! Silver!" We yelled at the same time hugging each other.  
>"Hey guess what!?" I asked bending down to her height.<br>"What?" She asked raising a brow probably because I was never really this hyper.  
>"I found a place where we can live with other people who like to kill also." Her eyes grew wide as did her smile.<br>"I want to go right now! I just got done with a killing spree and I guess you did too." I smiled and nodded.  
>I somehow knew how to make a portal all of a sudden. Weird. Anyways we walked through it and ended up in the living room to see the others cleaning. They stopped and looked at me.<br>"Hello everyone. This is Jacey. Jacey this is everyone whose names I still do not know." They all walked over to use and no face was the first to talk.  
>"I am Slenderman, this is Eyeless Jack, Masky and Hoody, BEN, and Jeff." He said pointing at each of them.<br>"Okay. Well. Is there a place we can change because we're both covered in blood." I said pointing to our clothes.  
>Slenderman nodded, "Your room is now the very last door on the right. I hope you don't mind sharing a room." He said obviously not caring about the last part.<br>"Nope not at all. By the way sorry for cutting your tentacle things. I get a little reckless when I kill. Come on Jacey." She nodded and we walked to our room. I locked the door behind us and saw 2 beds, a window, a dresser, and a bathroom off in the corner.  
>"Jacey do you want to shower first or I?" I asked.<br>"You go ahead I'll unpack our bags in the meantime." She said starting to unpack her smile back pack.  
>I nodded grabbed some clothes, I walked in and undressed just nor realizing I was still bleeding from where Jeff stabbed me. I sighed and got into the shower washing out the wound and the rest of my body. When I got out I quickly stitched it up and got dressed walking out to see Jacey finishing putting my Knife and torture tools away.<br>"Jacey bathrooms all yours." I said walking over to the door of our new room.  
>"Okay. Silver thank you for taking me with you." I smiled and nodded exiting the room keeping my hoodie unzipped.<br>I walked down the hall to see everyone sitting in the kitchen fighting over who was going to cook.  
>"I'll cook." I said butting my way into their fight.<br>They all looked at me then my newly stitched stomach, "Are you alright Silver?" I looked at Jack and smiled.  
>"Perfectly fine. I've been through hell and back. A little stab won't kill me. Now. Like I said I'll make dinner." They all nodded and I took my hoodie and set it on the counter while I rummaged through the cabinets. I found some Minute made mash potatoes and stuff to make hot dogs. I shrugged and looked around for a pot. I sighed when I couldn't find them leaning over the counter that looked into the living room asking the guys who all except Slendy where watching me cook.<br>"Where are the pots?" I asked they all pointed up and I smiled thanking them.  
>I looked up to see a bunch of miscellanies kitchen things. I couldn't exactly reach so I jumped.<p>

Jeff's POV:  
>So I don't know why but Silver is cooking dinner and it's slightly entertaining to watch her cook since there's nothing else on TV. The others were watching because she would bend over or lean over the counter to ask a question and push her boobs up a little. Slendy was in his room reading because he's not a complete pervert. I was watching because there was nothing on TV. Though when she did that little hop to try and reach the pan I chuckled. She didn't even know it but she was giving the guys a free show. I decided to put an end to her little hop fest and walk into the kitchen reaching up and grabbing it holding it out for her to take.<br>"Thank you Jeff." She said as she took it and started to cook.  
>I silently nodded walking to my room. I was directly across from her and Jacey's room. Huh? Silver the Killer and Jacey the Insane. Interesting duo. I looked down the hall to see no one coming and walked into their room. I heard the shower going so Jacey must be in there. I looked around and saw a huge collection of tools used to kill people. From Knives to blow torches. I was just about to touch one of the knives when a little pale hand slapped my hand. I looked over to see Jacey wearing something you would find an ordinary everyday 11 year old wearing.<br>"Don't touch those because if Silver finds out she'll get angry. It's her 'baby's' as she puts it." She said doing air quote's around the word baby's.  
>I nodded, "Got it. You should go help Silver or something kid." She glared at me.<br>"I may be 11 but I'm perfectly capable at killing people like you." She said walking out of the room.  
>Damn 11 year old go hard. I shrugged and looked inside the dresser of theirs. The first drawer was full of Jacey's clothes I presume and then the second was full of her under garments which I closed because I'm not a creepy pervert. Who sits and looks at 11-year-old-girls' underwear. I then opened the next drawer to see Silvers clothes and then the last one to see her underwear. I about died when I opened it. It was filled with laced bras and underwear. I closed it and rushed out of the room. Yes even I Jeff the Killer get a little bit awkward -real word aroused- when seeing grown women's underwear. I sighed and walked into my room. Wait. When Silver was going to kill me didn't she say I was cute? She also kissed my cheek. Oh well probably just a weird thing she does before killing people. I heard a knock on my door and then Silver walked in.<br>"Dinners ready." She was about to walk out when she looked at my neck and rolled her eyes walking over to me.  
>"Ya' know it would help if you put the bandage on rite." She said fixing the bandage on my neck.<br>"There. Now come on. It's dinner time." She grabbed my hand and I tried to protest but she just kept dragging me.  
>When we were in the kitchen everyone was waiting and sitting at the table. When Silver and I sat down she told everyone they could eat now and they did. Some of us eating like pigs -BEN and Jack- while the rest of us ate like normal people. Well as normal as you can be when you're and insane serial killer. After dinner it was my day for kitchen. Yes we have days for kitchen. Slendy is very uptight about these types of things. I was in the middle of cleaning when Silver walked in and sat on the counter.<br>"So Jeffery why where you rummaging through my clothes?" I tensed and glanced at her as she just smirked.  
>"It's fine. I just did the same thing you did. Do you always keep your porn magazines under your socks or?" I lost it.<br>"HEY DON'T GO LOOKING THREW THAT STUFF!" I yelled holding up the plate I was washing and pointing it at her like it was a knife.  
>She laughed and giggled, "Awe come on. I was only playing. Now." She hopped off the counter and walked over too I, putting her pointer fingers threw my belt loops and pulling me close to where her face was inches from my ear.<br>"I may look sweet and innocent but we all know I'm not. So if you play your cards rite. In the end you might get the real thing instead of a magazine and lotion." She said.  
>Rite then BEN walked in, she pulled away smiled and walked out winking at me as she left. I sat there speechless. What. The. Fuck.<br>"Dude! You're so lucky!" I looked at BEN as he pointed from where Silver use to be and me.  
>I coughed and straightened myself out continuing to wash dishes as BEN questioned me. I rolled my eyes and plopped down on my bed. I looked around my room debating whether or not to open a portal to go killing. Just when I decided I would go I saw a note on my dresser. I got up and picked it up seeing it was from Silver.<br>"Dear Jeffery,  
>Here are the rules to our new game.<br>One-No one will know. First to tell loses.  
>Two-I'm not a very easy person to win over so it will be hard -wink wink-<br>Three- Every time you do something rite you get a prize.  
>Four- Every time you do something wrong you lose said prize.<br>Five- If you win the game you get me as your prize and you can do whatever you want. That also means you can kill me. Though I will fight back.  
>Seven- If you lose I will get to do whatever I want to you.<br>Now if you except to these terms knock on my door 5 times and then kick the bottom once.  
>Sincerely- Silver the Killer"<br>I shrugged. Eh. Why the hell not. I walked over to her room and knocked 5 times kicking it once I heard a giggling and the door opened to reveal Silver smiling.  
>"Good Job Jeff. That's one prize." She closed the door and I awkwardly looked to see the others standing in the hall looking at me. I shrugged and walked to my room shutting the door behind me. Games can be fun.<p> 


End file.
